Voracity
by DeathRace6000
Summary: Alone in the woods at night, Usagi is pursued by a sinister creature...
1. Voracity

A little quick one-shot I thought up while playing Slenderman. Enjoy.

**Voracity**

She couldn't stop running. That thing, that creature, it was right on her heels. Her lungs screamed in agony, her legs threatened to collapse and send her crumbling to the ground, yet she somehow found the energy to keep running. She wouldn't look back at it. No. If she did, it would be all over. Leaves crunched under her boots, the wind whistled past her ears, and tree branches ensnared her clothing almost acting as though they were trying to help the creature catch her. Although it made no sound, she knew it was hot on her heels. Its presence sank down into her bones and rattled her spirits like no other could.

Her arm swung back allowing a pale hand to dart out and grab her wrist. It yanked her back with a mighty force sending her tumbling to the ground, it on top of her. Sticky, warm breath washed over her face and she shut her eyes tightly so she could not see what horrifying monster she had just fallen into the clutches of. She felt it grab for her other wrist and pin it above her head along with its twin. Broken twigs and small pebbles dug into her skin as the creature pressed her wrists tightly to the ground. What it wanted from her and what it was going to do to her, she did not know, all she could do was breath deeply and bite her tongue to block out the pain and fear.

Sharp nails dug into the skin on her shoulder and it tore her jacket off her body, leaving her only in a thin tank top. The wind blew past again, and she may as well could've been wearing nothing for the fabric did nothing to protect her from the cool night air. She was utterly defenseless in every way possible. Nature had no sympathy for her proven by the raging winds. As for the creature on top of her...she now knew all too well what it was doing. The button of her jeans was undone and the denim was ripped from her legs. The sudden friction provided a temporary heat that faded just seconds later. She shivered as a cold hand caressed her thigh.

No...

What was she doing?

Why wasn't she fighting it?

She didn't want this.

Her body dove into a frenzy, sending her thrashing about. She clawed, kicked, screamed, and struggled with all her might to throw the creature off. It let her have her way for a moment. Although she couldn't see it, for she still squeezed her eyes shut, she could imagine it looking down at her in curiosity, wondering what ever was she doing. Still screaming, she tried to dig her nails into the hand still holding her own prisoner. She thrusted her hips and tried to buck it off. The creature was unfazed however. It let her struggle, not even bothering to fight back. Both knew it had the upper hand.

And then, it was over.

Her cheek burned from where the creature's other hand had made contact. It slapped her again and growled. She stopped struggling. By now, her tank top was gone, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. No one would come to save her. This creature would have its way with her and then it would leave her all alone. Defenseless and alone.

Its nails raked over her stomach and she arched her back, coming flush against what she assumed was its chest. Her bra was unclipped and tossed away like a piece of trash along with her underwear. A moan of satisfaction filled her ears and she lost all will and let the tears flow. She sobbed. She sobbed because she was cold, she sobbed because she was tired, and she sobbed because she knew what would come next would be more painful than anything she could ever imagine.

A pair of wet lips kissed her collarbone and then nibbled gently on the flesh. It was marking her, like an animal would mark its mate.

If this was going to happen, she wanted to look upon the face of the creature. Her creature. Her own personal demon. There was no use in being afraid. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the glazed over blue depths. She blinked once, twice, three times, her gaze captivated by its lips that were curled into a wicked grin.

Hazy blue met with voracious violet as it took her.

**End**

I've always thought of Demando as Usagi's personal demon of sorts. He's so obsessed and will pretty much go at any lengths to get her. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Would you kindly leave a review? (;


	2. Beauty

I didn't exactly plan for Voracity to end up as a two-shot (possibly more now though as I look at it), but alas, you guys egged me on and I couldn't help myself. This one is told from the view of Demando the Demon and is sadly much shorter than the last. Enjoy!

**Beauty**

There was some sort of satisfaction that came from taking that girl; taking her unwillingly. Sure, he had done it before, he'd been doing it for hundreds of years, but he'd never had such a vested interest in one. Never before had he watched, stalked, and _wanted_ a human girl. He never wanted for anyone. He made women want him. Humans, weak creatures. All it took was a little seduction and his needs would be satiated. How many times had he gotten women of such high power into his bed? He had princesses and queens falling at his feet and yet he was obsessed with some ordinary little girl.

He heard a faint moan and the rustling of sheets, capturing his attention. Oh his sweet little princess. Every time he saw her, it made him remember why he wanted her in the first place. She was so vibrant, beautiful, radiant, everything that any woman envied and everything he wanted. He had watched her for what felt like a very short time for him, but probably a very long time for her. So kind to everyone she crossed paths with, there was something about that that made him want to take her and sickly enough, break her.

And that's exactly what he had done.

He'd followed her that one night when she had wanted a break from home after her mother had screamed at her about her grades. Heh. The little things humans became enraged over. For some strange reason, she'd chosen to run off into the woods making it that much easier for him to isolate her and take what he wanted. A human would've felt some regret as they raped someone; possibly even guilt. Not him, no. He reveled in childish delight as she screamed for him to stop and fought his actions. When he had gotten his fill, and like any gentlemen, made sure she had gotten hers, he'd leaned down and whispered into her ear:

"My girl"

The only words that could convey his feelings for her frightened her to death to the point where she had been driven silent. She wouldn't speak to anyone, much less let them touch her after that. He had broken her, which was exactly what he wanted. And yet, although he'd gotten what he wanted, he couldn't remove himself from her presence. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. She was a drug he craved and couldn't live without. Whatever would he do when she died?

And then, a year later, he'd thought of something. A taboo act, but one he was willing to pay the price for if it meant to have her with him forever…

He'd take that beautiful soul of hers.

He tossed his head to the side, to look upon her sleeping form, only to find her staring back at him. Her blue eyes were filled with such fear it drove him hungry with desire. His tongue darted out of his mouth and drug itself on his lips as he hopped off the window sill and walked towards her.

"No…" she whispered, her first words since she'd gone mute, as he towered above her.

It was too late.

**End**

I just wanted to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, etc this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again: Would you kindly leave me a little review? (;


	3. Affinity

**Affinity**

The room was dark and damp. The air was stale and dusty causing Usagi to cough with every inhale. Perspiration clung to her like a second skin, giving her a sticky, unbathed feeling. There were no windows for her to tell what time of day it was and it was so dark, she felt tired all the time. That fatigue had overtaken her every muscle, leaving her trapped on the plush bed, the only furniture in the room. It was so hard to see even with the light the candles gave off. That made it even harder to tell when he came. She wasn't even too sure he ever left. Or maybe he did. Had she heard the door close? Maybe? Was it the silence that was deafening or was she actually deaf? Was there even actually a door?

She felt like she was trapped in a fairy tale turned horror story. Usagi was the princess, trapped in a tower, and he was the dragon that kept her from leaving. It was all so ridiculous, so humorous. Her fingers found the diamond necklace around her neck. What fairy tale wouldn't be complete without sparkling diamonds? She had plenty of those. He always brought them.

She heard a thud and saw the fabric hung sloppily over the bed like a canopy move slightly. It was hard to tell if there was actually something out there; the fabric was only partially transparent. A faint grunt, barely audible, fell on her ears, alerting her of his presence. She drew her knees to her chest.

She was so afraid of him. She was a fool to even pretend for a moment that he wouldn't haunt her nightmares for years to come. The way he looked, as if nature had crafted a being formed from winter itself...he was so chilling. And those violet eyes-her thoughts were cut short as the canopy was peeled back revealing the man she didn't want to see at all. Man? Perhaps not the right word. He was male, but definitely not human.

Draped over his arm were strands and strands of fine white pearls. He sunk down onto the bed and leaned over next to her. His breath made her skin feel even stickier. She looked away from him, and down at the torn sheets beneath her. It almost made her laugh. They'd been immaculate and whole when she arrived, but within minutes, he had taken care of that problem. He'd thrown her roughly down on the bed and then...

"My girl..."

The cool pearls touched her skin as he slowly decorated her like some sort of object. He placed light kisses on her shoulder causing her to cringe, yet she didn't dare swat him away. From nowhere, he produced a tiny crown, a beautiful little silver object inlaid with tiny pearls. His hand found her chin and jerked her head forward so he could slip the crown into her tangled golden tresses.

"My girl..." he mumbled into the skin of her neck and drew her onto his lap.

Then she felt the sharp points of his teeth graze her flesh.

She knew what would come next.

**End**

First off, Demando isn't a vampire, because I absolutely despise vampires. Secondly, I guess I'm going to turn this into a full length story although I have no plans and will just let it go where it takes me. Thanks for reading! Would you kindly review?


End file.
